


☦︎︎𝘾𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙙 ☦︎︎ (Chrollo x reader)✔︎

by Sakusasonly_germ



Category: Hunter - Fandom, Hunter X Hunter, HunterXHunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama & Romance, Exorcisms, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Nonbinary Character, Smut, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasonly_germ/pseuds/Sakusasonly_germ
Summary: .☆。• *    A doctor searches for a worthy assistant who is also needed for the exorcist of Chrollo Lucilfer₊°✮°。𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘥𝘯𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘺"As long as I have you, nothing in the mortal world is a match for me."(Smut, Fluff, and a sprinkle of angst)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight & Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. ➯login

**Author's Note:**

> hello! before you begin reading this book includes....  
> pictures and or gifs that i do not own  
> and it has lowercaps!
> 
> for music please go on wattpad version @bigbearkay or i will try to include the song that is meant to play.

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─

⁺ ˚

. * ✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚  
  
  


. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

✩──────────✩─────────✩

**welcome, to the realm of hunter x hunter. where adults can look like children and children can be equally as strong, if not stronger than said adults.**

**welcome, to a realm where powers are uncanny and the sane will slowly become insane if made the wrong choices.**

**here, we do not acknowlege anything except your name or possibly, your new name.**

✩──────────✩─────────✩

⋘ 𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡 – 𝑙𝑜𝑎𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑎... ⋙

【ｉｄ ｓｃａｎｎｉｎｇ．．．】  
  


𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠. .

█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ 𝟐𝟎% ███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒𝟓𝟎% █████▒▒▒▒▒𝟕𝟎% ███████▒▒▒ 𝟏𝟎𝟎% ██████████ 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞!

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

✩──────────✩─────────✩  
  
  


**[thank you, for your time, master. like always you may be allowed to change your name and apperance from time to time. here you have no worries except what is soon to come.]**

**[ now, you must take a deep breath relaxing your body from all of today's worries. they will be no more when you come so please leave it all at the door. you are not in your mortal realm but in a reality where you are in the passenger seat.]**   
  
  


𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠. . ➯

**[please continue once you have adjusted. remember, escape is needed from time to time master. i am concerned about your wellness. any problem that you may have you may always tell me.]**

【ｗｏｕｌｄ ｙｏｕ ｌｉｋｅ ｍｅ ｔｏ ｌｉｓｔｅｎ？】

【ｙｅｓ】⇦

**[i feel honored to hear about your woes, master. if you will have it anything you need you must come to me. ]**

【ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅ， ｍａｓｔｅｒ】

【ｙｅｓ】⇦

**[thank you. ]**

{ᴀᴄʜɪᴇᴠᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ 001

ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ}

【ｎｏ】⇦

**[if...that is what you wish. i will respect it.]**

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

✩──────────✩─────────✩

【ｗｏｕｌｄ ｙｏｕ ｌｉｋｅ ｍｅ ｔｏ ｌｉｓｔｅｎ？】

【ｎｏ】⇦

**[are you sure, master? please, don't leave me in the dark...]**

✩──────────✩─────────✩

【ｙｅｓ】⇦

**[if...that is what you wish. i will respect it.]**

✩──────────✩─────────✩

【ｎｏ】⇦

**[thank you. ]**

{ᴀᴄʜɪᴇᴠᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ 001

ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ}

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

✩──────────✩─────────✩

⋘ 𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡 – 𝑙𝑜𝑎𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑎... ⋙

【ｈｅｌｌｏ ｍａｓｔｅｒ，

ｑｕｅｓｔｉｏｎｓ 

ｂｅｆｏｒｅ ｙｏｕ ａｒｅ ａｌｌｏｗｅｄ ｔｏ   
ｐｒｏｃｅｅｄ?】

✩──────────✩─────────✩

【ｏｋ】⇦

【ｗｈａｔ ｉｓ ｙｏｕｒ   
ｎａｍｅ？】⇦

**[i am not certain what you mean by that master. my name is whatever you wish. this is not about me.]**

【ｏｋ】⇦

✩──────────✩─────────✩

【ｆｏｒ ｃａｕｔｉｏｎ， 

ｉ ｍｕｓｔ ｓｈｏｗ ｙｏｕ ａ ｆｅｗ ｉｔｅｍｓ ｔｏ 

ｐｒｏｖｏｋｅ ｍｅｍｏｒｙ ． 

ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ，   
ｐｌｅａｓｅ ａｎｓｗｅｒ   
ｈｏｎｅｓｔｌｙ】  
  
  


【ｏｋ】⇦  
  
  
  


𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠. . .█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒𝟐𝟎%███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒𝟓𝟎%█████▒▒▒▒▒𝟕𝟎%███████▒▒▒𝟏𝟎𝟎%██████████𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞!

✩──────────✩─────────✩

  
  
  
【ｄｏ ｙｏｕ ｒｅｍｅｍｂｅｒ ｔｈｉｓ？】

【ｙｅｓ】⇦

【ｎｏ】⇦

**[this was your number during the 291th hunter exam. where you made your worst enemy.]**

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

✩──────────✩─────────✩

  
  
  
【ｄｏ ｙｏｕ ｒｅｍｅｍｂｅｒ ｔｈｉｓ？】

【ｙｅｓ】⇦

【ｎｏ】⇦

**[this is your hunters liscense, master. well was...after ^#%*!!* took it from you, you didn't exactly have the strength to fight back. you have also deleted memories of ^#%*!!*. ]**

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

✩──────────✩─────────✩

【ｓｈａｌｌ ｉ ｔｒｙ ｔｏ 

ｏｂｔａｉｎ ｌｏｓｔ ｉｎｆｏｒｍａｔｉｏｎ？】  
  
  


【ｙｅｓ】⇦

【ｔｈｉｓ ａｃｔｉｏｎ 

ｍａｙ ｎｏｔ ｂｅ   
ｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｅｄ   
ｐｒｏｐｅｒｌｙ

ｓｔｉｌｌ ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅ？】

【ｙｅｓ】⇦

✩──────────✩─────────✩

⋘𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡 **–** 𝑙𝑜𝑎𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑎 **...** ⋙

**[** **████████** **]99%**

ｏｂｔａｉｎｅｄ：🅲#%*🅻🅻*

⋘ **T** **ʀᴀɴ** **s** **ᴍɪ** **ss** **ɪᴏɴ** **ᴇʀʀᴏʀ** **. P** **ʟᴇᴀ** **s** **ᴇ** **ᴛʀʏ** **ᴀɢᴀɪɴ** **ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ** **.** ⋙

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

✩──────────✩─────────✩

【ｓｈａｌｌ ｉ ｔｒｙ ｔｏ 

ｏｂｔａｉｎ ｌｏｓｔ   
ｉｎｆｏｒｍａｔｉｏｎ？】

【ｎｏ】⇦

**[understandable master. i can see that those memories you have are clouded with..]**

✩──────────✩─────────✩  
  
  
  


【ｓｔｏｐ ｉｔ， ｒｉｇｈｔ ｎｏｗ】⇦

**[I will not hold you here any longer. please, continue on with a simple tap.]**   
  
  
  


【ｓｉｌｅｎｃｅ】⇦

**[I will not hold you here any longer. please, continue on with a simple tap.]**

✩──────────✩─────────✩


	2. ➯analysis

! ⌨︎ˀˀ [welcome...]

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─

⁺ ˚

. * ✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚

character probe

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

✩──────────✩─────────✩  
  
  


┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐

hello, __________________.

it seems that your character has not yet been probed.

would you like me to do that now?

【ＹＥＳ】 【ＮＯ】

└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─

⁺ ˚

. * ✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚

𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠. . . █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ 𝟐𝟎% ███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ 𝟓𝟎% █████▒▒▒▒▒ 𝟕𝟎% ███████▒▒▒ 𝟏𝟎𝟎% ██████████ 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞!

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─

⁺ ˚

. * ✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚

[so far, multiple files have been downloaded on your character. shortly, they should appear. it has been a while since you've come to visit, so if the files are incorrect please click the best fitting option.]

⋘ 𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡 - 𝑙𝑜𝑎𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑎... ⋙

┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐

the kanji for **death** is " **shi** " (死)

└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘  
  
  


◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─  
  
  
  


╔═.. ═════════════╗

[character analysis displayed..]

➪name:____________

➪dob:

𝙟𝙖𝙣𝙪𝙖𝙧𝙮⇦

𝙛𝙚𝙗𝙧𝙪𝙖𝙧𝙮⇦

𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙘𝙝⇦

𝙖𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙡⇦

𝙢𝙖𝙮⇦

𝙟𝙪𝙣𝙚⇦

𝙟𝙪𝙡𝙮⇦

𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩⇦

𝙨𝙚𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧⇦

𝙤𝙘𝙩𝙤𝙗𝙚𝙧⇦

𝙣𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧⇦

𝙙𝙚𝙘𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧⇦

➪occupation: formerly|| student

➪occupation: currently||assistant nurse/doctor

➪aura type: conjurer

➪dominant hand:  
【ｌｅｆｔ】【ｒｉｇｈｔ】

➪strengths: nen beasts, can block any cursed attacks with

_excorisms, enchantments_

➪continued attacks:

 **:** project exorcism effects/power pillars.

 **:** use exorcism effects/power to cut opponents.

 **:** project exorcism effects/power spikes.

 **:** create spiral/vortex of exorcism effects/power.

 **:** send out a wave of exorcism effects/power that repels everything.

 **:** project exorcism effects/power that expands rapidly on contact with an object.

╚═════════════.. ═╝  
  
  


【ｗａｓ ｔｈｉｓ 

ｃｏｒｒｅｃｔ ｍａｓｔｅｒ】 

【ｙｅｓ⇦】

𝟏𝟎𝟎%

██████████𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞!

[final question before reboot,

there will be music embellished in the system. ]

【ｓｈａｌｌ ｉ ｇｒａｂ ｙｏｕ ｈｅａｄｐｈｏｎｅｓ？

【ｙｅｓ】

[here you are my beloved. it makes me happy that you are pleased.]

i will now awaken you from your sleep. thank you for your time master.

【ｎｏ】

[i see. very well then.]

i will now awaken you from your sleep. thank you for your time master.

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇──

【ｗａｓ ｔｈｉｓ   
ｃｏｒｒｅｃｔ ｍａｓｔｅｒ】

【ｎｏ⇦】

⋘ 𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡 – 𝑙𝑜𝑎𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑎...

⋙[████████]99%

⋘ Tʀᴀɴsᴍɪssɪᴏɴ ᴇʀʀᴏʀ. Pʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴛʀʏ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ. ⋙

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇──

⁺ ˚

. * ✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚

character probe

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

✩──────────✩─────────✩

┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐

hello, __________________.

it seems that your character has been probed incorrectly.

would you like me to redo that now?

【ＹＥＳ⇦】 【ＮＯ⇦】

└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇──

⁺ ˚

. * ✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚

𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠. . . █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ 𝟐𝟎% ███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ 𝟓𝟎% █████▒▒▒▒▒ 𝟕𝟎% ███████▒▒▒ 𝟏𝟎𝟎% ██████████

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞!

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇──

⁺ ˚

. * ✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚  
  
  


[so far, multiple files have been downloaded on your character. shortly, they should appear. it has been a while since you've come to visit, so if the files are incorrect please click the best fitting option.]

⋘ 𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡 - 𝑙𝑜𝑎𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑎... ⋙

┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐

the **word** "warrior" is usually translated to "戦士

└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇──

╔═.. ═════════════╗

[character analysis displayed..]

➪name:____________

➪dob:

𝙟𝙖𝙣𝙪𝙖𝙧𝙮⇦  
𝙛𝙚𝙗𝙧𝙪𝙖𝙧𝙮⇦  
𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙘𝙝⇦  
𝙖𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙡⇦  
𝙢𝙖𝙮⇦  
𝙟𝙪𝙣𝙚⇦  
𝙟𝙪𝙡𝙮⇦  
𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩⇦  
𝙨𝙚𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧⇦  
𝙤𝙘𝙩𝙤𝙗𝙚𝙧⇦  
𝙣𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧⇦  
𝙙𝙚𝙘𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧⇦

➪occupation: formerly|| student

➪occupation: currently||assistant nurse/doctor

➪dominant hand:

【ｌｅｆｔ】【ｒｉｇｈｔ】

➪ aura type: manipulator

➪strengths: nen beasts, can block any cursed attacks with

_excorisms, enchantments_

➪continued attacks:

 **:** project exorcism effects/power pillars.  
 **:** use exorcism effects/power to cut opponents.  
 **:** project exorcism effects/power spikes.  
 **:** create spiral/vortex of exorcism effects/power.  
 **:** send out a wave of exorcism effects/power that repels everything.  
 **:** project exorcism effects/power that expands rapidly on contact with an object.

╚═════════════.. ═╝

【ｗａｓ ｔｈｉｓ   
ｃｏｒｒｅｃｔ ｍａｓｔｅｒ】 

【ｙｅｓ⇦】  
  
𝟏𝟎𝟎%  
██████████

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞!

[final question before reboot,

there will be music embellished in the system. ]

【ｓｈａｌｌ ｉ ｇｒａｂ   
ｙｏｕ ｈｅａｄｐｈｏｎｅｓ？

【ｙｅｓ】

[here you are my beloved. it makes me happy that you are pleased.]

i will now awaken you from your sleep. thank you for your time master.

【ｎｏ】

[i see. very well then.]

i will now awaken you from your sleep. thank you for your time master.

【ｗａｓ ｔｈｉｓ   
ｃｏｒｒｅｃｔ ｍａｓｔｅｒ】

【ｎｏ⇦】

⋘ 𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡 – 𝑙𝑜𝑎𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑎... ⋙

[████████]99%

⋘ Tʀᴀɴsᴍɪssɪᴏɴ ᴇʀʀᴏʀ. Pʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴛʀʏ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ. ⋙

◇──◇────◇────◇────◇──

[it seems that i am not very useful to you, master. please excuse the errors in my system and if you'd like, leave me feedback on how to make your experience more pleasurable.]


	3. part one

𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝙷𝚇𝙷

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

shadows danced across your mind, images of stolen memories still lingering in the dark. you don't remember how or where you got them from but you couldn't shake the feeling that something was lost. something that you never knew you wanted to keep.

eyes flutter in the midst of a small bedroom, one that was right down the hall to one of the most famous doctors in york new city. he himself had brought you inside after hearing all of the chaos that errupted outside of his home. 

it had been a while since the man had gotten himself involved in thrilling activities so of course he wasn't thinking when he saw you laying there nearly faltering between life or death. that man did a courageous act to save you, you know. though his mouth mostly gets him into trouble.

stirring yourself awake you slowly feel around your new bed as your fingers grip the silk sheets. this was unfamilliar. you've never had any kind of bed like this one before.

soon enough you gather all of the strength you had to sit up and move against the headboard so that you could take light of the new room around you.

one of the first things you'd noticed was that there was a chair stationed in the back corner and with it a couple of bandages and materials, one that a doctor would use. 

you wondered if you were in some kind of hospital but quickly scratched it as you deemed this an actual house. your eyes shift to the window, where it sat open allowing swift breezes of cool air inside. someone must've thought about the temperature, you thought to yourself whincing at the current pain in the back of your head.

you had no memory of how you even got this feeling, unsure of whether someone had hit you and decided to kidnap you. whoever they were, you were aching to talk to someone other than your thoughts. 

your eyes look down at your clothes noticing how they were replaced with some kind of shirt. it was long enough to cover the vital parts of your body and then some pants were also under there. you wondered how the hell the weirdo got you changed so easily without you sensing him. 

in fact as of right now you couldn't sense anyone. this scared you so you slipped out of bed going over to the door and pulling on the handle. it easily clicks open to a small hallway and then another door. maybe someone is in there, you thought to yourself quietly placing your ear against it.

on the other side there was no sound. nothing except the chirps of birds outside and you assumed they left the window open. 

it was starting to feel like this place was only made to suit your needs since, there was no other sign of anyone else actually being present. that is, until a voice decided to break into the atmosphere. with ease you concealed your presence standing right in the living room as you awaited for the figure who was male, to make his appearance.

the first thing you saw when the door opened was round frames. the kind you'd see on an old man and quite frankly he looked pretty old. older than you at least. as you watched him your eyes took in more features about him one of them being his voice. he sounded like he was sort of discussing important matters with someone.

"no, you tell them i said that dammit. its only a matter of time before more-...yes, yes i understand that. well then what do you want me to do?!"

it took everything inside of you not to laugh at the fact that this tall doctor was yelling at his phone for reasons you couldn't even assume just yet. once it clicked he sat down on his couch, folding his hands and placing his head onto it with a heavy sigh.

he seemed stressed for some reason, you thought to yourself debating whether or not you should reveal yourself.

from the looks of it the man seemed harmless. you were pretty sure if you ever had to fight him, there was no doubt that you'd win easily. even if he was older looking.

"hey tall dude with the glasses." you said irritably revealing yourself with ease. his head turns to you with a small hum of confusion before his eyes widen in surprise.

"h-..heeeyy...what the-." he moves in the couch nearly falling out of it before he rushes to you placing both hands on your shoulders. "why-, you aren't even supposed to be walking..." he takes you, ushering you back to the same bedroom you had left.

in defiance you fought against him prying him off of you with a light glare. "and why not? because _you_ kidnapped me?" you growl holding your arms away from him like a child. his face changed drastically at this before he pushes his frames back onto his face. "why would i kidnap you? i just nursed you back to health is all."

something about the way he spoke told you he was sincere. still, you were a bit on edge after just meeting the person who took care of you. if he was telling the truth, you thought you should thank him. "nursed me back to health? back to health from what exactly?"

"oh...i suppose you don't remember things then." leorio places a hand on your lower back walking you back into the room despite your bickering for him to not bring you back in there. with a light nod he allows you to stand on your own as he takes a seat in his little chair taking a pen from button up pocket to chew on whilst he collected his thoughts.

"you see, i had no intentions of witnessing that fight between you and the phantom troupe. i'd actually like to avoid them for personal reasons," he pulled open a small note pad seeming to be studying a few observations with a witty snicker. 

you wished you could see what he wrote. maybe it'd be of some use to you.

{𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘬 001

𝘰𝘣𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘰'𝘴 𝘫𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘭}

"but watching from my window while someone was being attacked it just didn't sit too well. once i got out there though it was like everyone else had scattered off somewhere else. the last thing i saw was you. just laying there blood oozing from your head. i'm going to assume that one of the members did that since it was so violent."

"how hard was i hit?" you ask rubbing the bandage around your head.

he pauses before he looks up from his paper a light smirk on his face. "you've been out for days you know. usually vitals are the first thing to decline over time but um, yours happened to surprise me. now you're walking when i was so sure you'd die. like...everyone else." he makes eye contact with you before he sighs going back to his notes. 

"i guess you could say that it was sort of fun observing you."

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

* ✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

░c░h░o░i░c░e░s░

░t░h░i░s░ ░a░c░t░i░o░n░ ░w░i░l░l░ 

░h░a░v░e░ ░c░o░n░s░e░q░u░e░n░c░e░s░

ᴄʜᴏᴏꜱᴇ ᴡɪꜱᴇʟʏ

* ✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚

【ｆｒｉｅｎｄｌｙ】⇦

【ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ， ｓｉｒ． ｉ ｄｏｎ＇ｔ ｋｎｏｗ Ｉ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｒｅｐａｙ ｙｏｕ．】

███ 45% friendship with leorio

"don't sweat it. i don't really ask anyone to pay me unless i know where their finances are. besides, i'm always ready to help someone in need. especially...people like you. actually now that i think about it maybe i should thank you instead." he smiles at his his tongue dragging across his lips as he wrote with his head bouncing.

you watched him in silence folding your hands in your lap. you realize that you didn't catch his name. "..could I ask what your name is?" you say softly, playing with your fingers to alieve the tension. 

"oh hell yeah, i'm mr.leorio!" he held a thumb to his chest proudly a wide smile appearing on his face. he was rather handsome for an older kind of guy. "i've been a doctor for about two years now ever since my twenty second birthday." at this he looked to you with a wink causing you to smile unknowingly. 

"so then you'd be..."

"twenty four. solid number not too old not too young. if anything, i guess you could say i haven't changed." leorio glances at you before happily going back to his work. "oh..and your name?" he asked you this time avoiding your eyes. "__________. i was a student back at YNM but um, i guess there's not much I can do with that."

the meantion of you school seemed to strike his attention before he nods keeping note of that. 

"let's check all of your vitals." he offers standing up with the click of his pen.

【ｓｋｅｐｔｉｃａｌ】⇦

【ｙｏｕ＇ｖｅ ｓａｔ ｔｈｅｒｅ ｆｏｒ ｄａｙｓ ｗａｔｃｈｉｎｇ ｍｅ？ ｓｏｕｎｄｓ ｃｒｅｅｐｙ．】

𝟐𝟎% friendship with leorio███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

"it's not creepy!" he objects his eyebrows arching. it was sort of amusing to see him get all worked up. "is too! you were staring at me and just scribbling in that little notepad of yours." you folded your arms pretending to be upset. he looks at you in the corner of his eyes before he takes a deep breath.

"i'll have you know i'm a doctor you damn brat. besides, this is all just mattes of research for me. you happened to be one strong paitent." he glances at you before rolling his eyes. "though not the most mentally capable."

"what was that?" you asked slicing through his words. he simply shrugged and with a devious smirk leaned in to say something from all the way on the other side of the room.

" _you heard me._ from here on out you will address me as mr.leorio." he seemed set on the fact as his smirk faded his face going right back to one of focus. you merely shrugged wanting to say something witty back. "oh yeah? what're you going to do if I dont? r _eorio?_ "

"it's not reorio!!" he grumbles accidentally dropping his paper. he was so upset that his cheeks burned a red shade. his brown eyes glistened with frustration. it was written all over his face.

"oops, sorry was it...loradio?" you asked scratching the back of your neck. he growls through clentched teeth holding out a fist. "it's leorio!"

"oh right...well you see nothing really happened so i guess i'll keep calling you...georio"

【ｉｎｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｔ】⇦

【ｈｏｗ ｉｓ ｔｈａｔ ｆｕｎ， ｏｌｄ ｍａｎ？】

███ 25% friendship with leorio

"hey i'm not old! i'm only twenty four!" he quickly turned his attention to you, closing his eyes briefly before they opened to take in your face. it sort of made you laugh at how fed he were about you calling him that. "really? forehead lines say otherwise."

"that's...grr..." leorio clentches his teeth his fists doing the same before he points a finger. "you wanna talk age huhhh?" he huffs before continuing talking. "you look twelve."

"i'm nineteen." you answer calmly rolling your eyes. "at least i look young and not fifty one, hunchback."

leorio turns red as he has run out of things except curses to say. he was a funny person overall somehow making you want to smile even if your head was killing you. so far, it seemed that he was a trust worthy person. he did bandage you up after all. "so anyways, how long do i have to wear this on my head?"

"maybe a week or so just to be sure. don't be such a picky brat about it. it's for your own good." he picked up his notes and once again he writes a few things down. "and you must stay here so that i can at least be sure there was no other severe symptoms."

"you just want to watch me drool in my sleep."

"would ya shut the hell up sometime?" he shot back without a second glance at your face.

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

"m'kay so...i assume that you're hungry?" leorio placed his notebook underneath his clothing adjusting the tie he had on. he dressed really well and he had the scent to go with it. everything about him was somehow fitting. "i guess so." you answer swinging your feet off the edge of the bed.

"hmm..good because i am starving. work today has been um, hetic to say the least." leorio ends the conversation there heading to the door before he turns his head back to you somewhat of a stern glare on his face. "stay. here." he says and soon enough he has left the room.


	4. part two

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

˚ · .

✦ ˚ · .

· •. * . • · •. ✶

˚ · . ·

the whole while you waited in your room, the colder it got. it made the pain feel twice as more apparent as before and to be frank, it really hurt enough on it's own.

whispers blew in from the window the sounds of feint voices fading and arriving. you turned your attention towards it the ache in the back of your head preventing you from wanting to leave bed. you couldn't believe how much worse it had gotten without him here attending to you. now you had to wait and hope that he'd come back soon.

it's only been about an hour or so anyways. 

then you had gotten a brilliant idea. now was the time to search the house freely not having to worry about someone watching you. this was a whole new place after all and just to be safe or maybe to cure your curiousity you wanted to take a peak around.

{𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝟶𝟶𝟸

𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎} 

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

【ｗｏｕｌｄ ｙｏｕ ｌｉｋｅ ｔｏ ｓｅａｒｃｈ ｔｈｅ ｈｏｕｓｅ ？

【ｙｅｓ 】⇦

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

【ｌｅｏｒｉｏ＇ｓ ｋｉｔｃｈｅｎ】⇦

taking only a few slow steps you do your best to steady your pace incase of you accidentally falling. it would be humiliating if leorio was to come home and find you lurking around. in fact he may even decide to lock you in your room if he found it fitting.

so slow and steady was the best idea.

your foot covered in white socks stepped on the wooden floors that gleamed as the lamp of the livingroom lit up a small section in the corner. you kept your head up knowing that if you looked down you'd risk feeling the pain that throbbed ever so soften. 

it made you wonder what exactly happened before you blacked out. made you question who the hell were the phantom troupe and why you were fighting them. it was like an itch you couldn't scratch, because you knew it was there it just seemed impossible to reach.

your eyes took in the kitchen area and then they glanced over at the table. before leorio had left he must've lit candles. or maybe they were always like that, you thought to yourself a light smirk falling on your lips. 

you searched in the cabinets for something to drink and found a small glass that you could use to fill with water. you were so insanely thirsty right about now you'd want to drink anything to get rid of it.

after you were done, you clean it off and placed it back in the cabinet not leaving a trace. 

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

【ｌｅｏｒｉｏ＇ｓ ｓｔｕｄｙ】⇦

you reached a small door in the depths of the hallway something hanging from the door knob. the sign on there read _do not disturb_. you read it and with a small scoff twisted the handle. the door creaked open with ease revealing yet another area filled with candles. 

you leaned against the door way peaking in not sure if it was okay to step inside. whilst looking around your eyes caught sight of a desk and in the other far side a piano. it made you smile picturing him over there playing some kind of song. 

maybe one day you'd get to see him play it. that is, if you stuck around long enough. 

feeling like you shouldn't dwell on the thought any further your hands grip the door and closed it shut. it was best not to meddle with things that he found most important.

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

【ｔｈｅ ｂａｔｈｒｏｏｍ】⇦

one of the other doors in the small hallway had no such gravitation like the others. you assumed that it was a bathroom. maybe you wanted to wash up a bit before dinner or maybe you could find some pills for your headache. 

the choice, was yours...

{𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝟶𝟶𝟹

𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚑 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚛}

you walked inside looking around at the tiled walls with parted lips. there was nothing too out of place here and it seemed as if the doctor lived a simple and boring life. you wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend yet. 

certainly he had the looks. 

your body moves to the mirror taking sight of just how bad your wounds actually were. there were multiple wrappings to prevent swelling and there was in fact no blood. mr.leorio must've cleaned you up pretty well. he looked after you as well since from what you could tell none of your cuts from the fight were open. 

he dressed your wounds, you thought to yourself peering into the mirror. 

【ｓｍｉｌｅ？】⇦

【ｙｅｓ】⇦ 【ｎｏ】⇦

【ｓｉｌｌｙ ｆａｃｅ？】⇦

【ｙｅｓ】⇦ 【ｎｏ】⇦

【ｌｏｏｋ ａｗａｙ】⇦

【ｙｅｓ】⇦ 【ｎｏ】⇦

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

moving away from the mirror your eyes look up above you taking account of the cabinets that hung there. if luck would have it, you could possible take an asprin to stop all of the pain. 

【ｗｏｕｌｄ ｙｏｕ ｌｉｋｅ ｔｏ ｓｅａｒｃｈ ｔｈｅ ｃａｂｉｎｅｔｓ？】

【ｙｅｓ】⇦ 

reaching up you did your best to rummage through the ones that you could reach cursing leorio's tall stature with every inch of your being. he had them placed so high up that it would be such a pain to try and grab anything. 

still, you needed something for your head. leorio was taking forever to get back at this rate.

as you searched your hand knocks down a box, the cluster of small packets rushing onto the floor. you looked down at them whincing as another box came crashing down onto your head. it was only a box of tissues. your eyes scanned the mess before you felt a slight sting in your stomach.

those were not the best items to characterize mr.leorio. you justifyied as he was a man living all by himself. he must have women over from time to time. it was simply human nature. thoughts of him commiting such act felt like a war crime. it wasn't unusual for anyone to do that, but the idea of it...it made your breathing shorten.

you were afraid to keep looking and the substance at the front corner of the cabinet told you the same. it was tiny bottle of lotion. 

carefully you placed them all back into the box and lifted it and the tissues all the way back up.

your hand swiped at the shelves grabbing hold on a bottle that felt a bit too light in your hands. you gripped it and slowly but surely blinked the blackness that threatened to cloud your vision of reading.

the first letter you took note of was an _A ._

【ｗｏｕｌｄ ｙｏｕ ｌｉｋｅ ｔｏ ｔａｓｔｅ ｐｉｌｌｓ？】

【ｙｅｓ】⇦ 

soon after you popped the pill into your mouth gulping it down with ease. you could feel the pill take residence inside of your mouth the nasty taste coming after. at least your head would feel a lot better though, right?

with a sigh you placed the bottle back onto the counter feeling a bit too lazy to read the label.

you exited the bathroom continuing on your search.

{𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝟶𝟶𝟹

𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚍}

【ｎｏ】⇦

with a sigh you placed the bottle back onto the counter feeling a bit too lazy to read the label. 

you exited the bathroom continuing on your search.

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

【ｌｅｏｒｉｏ＇ｓ ｒｏｏｍ ｋｅｙ ｎｅｅｄｅｄ】⇦

your hands reach out for the handle, jiggling it before you hear the sounds of rapid clicking. the door had most definately been locked. disappointed you look around the hallways studying them before blotches of your vision takes over. your headache was becoming unbearable.

{𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝟶𝟶𝟺

𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚔𝚎𝚢}

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

{𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝟶𝟶𝟸

𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚍}

upon making it to your room you laid back in bed hearing in the far distance keys and the sound of footsteps. you thanked your lucky stars that he had not came home too soon. with a tired yawn you listened hearing bags being placed down and the sound of shoes being clicked off.

to yourself you recalled all the things you knew so far. mr.leorio was still a mystery to you. you wanted to know more about him, more about his life as a doctor. after completing medical schooling you set out to become a hunter. you wondered if he were one too. 

then something in your head came back. in just a fragment from the whole puzzle. 

hunter exam. something about the hunter exam, you whispered to yourself searching all of your pockets. "fuck, my liscense is gone..." you muttered in a small state of panic. it couldn't have just disappeared. no, it had to be close. you'd earned that with all of the strength you had. it couldn't be gone.

it just couldn't be.

˚ · .

✦ ˚ · . •. * . • ·

•. ✶˚ · . ·

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━


	5. part three

・‥...━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━...‥・

eventually there's a knock on your room door. you turned your head just a little the pain still resignated in your head. after three knocks it slowly creaked open to mr.leorio, weilding a small tray. he gave you a nod gesturing for you to sit back against the head board.

you were somewhat confused as to why you weren't allowed in the dining room but you were too tired to ask questions. he began to place on your lap with a short gaze at your face before he simply cleared his throat leaving the room for the moment.

he looked so focused, as if he knew how you were feeling just by one look. he was a doctor of course you thought to yourself placing your hands on each side of the tray. leorio comes back this time in his hands a big bowl of soup and some kind of veggies. it angered you that you had to eat it while he got to enjoy whatever else he had bought.

"you haven't eaten in days. this is the best option for you." he chuckles tilting his head just a bit as he did so seeing how your nose scrunched. "i've been waiting forever just to eat...this?" you mutter bitterly looking down into the clouded bowl. as of right now anything and everything looked pretty okay. 

to say the least even though you complained you'd still eat every last drop.

"doctors orders." leorio said taking a glass and placing it on your tray. it was filled with orange juice. "now eat up so i can check your head. i can tell it's really killing you isn't it?" his brown eyes gazed at you his mouth pulled into a firm line. mr.leorio tapped at his lip taking your silence as a vaild answer. 

just before he turns to leave your heart jumps wanting him to stay and talk for just a little longer. you were half expecting to eat dinner with him, at a table. instead you were given a tray. it was sort of a let down. "uhm..wait!.."

his movements paused as he stood his hands in his pockets. leorio turned his head just enough to be able to see you and his expression softens somewhat. "what is it?" he asked with a light sigh. you looked into his eyes now feeling unsure of whether to ask what you wanted or to just stay silent.

・‥...━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━...‥・

. * ✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

【ｂｕｔｔｅｒｆｌｙ ａｆｆｅｃｔ. . . .】

. * ✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

【ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｃｈｏｏｓｅ ｔｏ ｂｅ ｆｒｉｅｎｄｌｙ】

"you're going to leave me in here by myself?" you asked taking a small breath of air. your cheeks puffed just a bit and leorio caught light of that a scoff leaving his lips. "i guess so? unless..you'd want s-, some company...?" leorio's voice paused and for a split second you could see how much he'd cringed from the simple statement.

"i would actually," you whispered gripping the handles of the tray. it physically hurt to try and be open about your feelings so you held your breath in case he did so happen to turn you down.

"it's pretty...quiet in here."

"say no more. i'll just uh, go grab my food." he smiled and you caught sight of the gleaming in his eyes. sharing a meal with him would probably be challenging since there wasn't much you knew about him. bringing up the piano would not be wise since he did tell you to stay in your room. 

the familiar face appeared for the third time in the door way taking a seat at his little chair in the back postioning it closer to the bed so that you both could talk. 

the cool air from the window filled the room occasionally the feel of it felt quite nice. for a few moments leorio and you both direct your attention on your meals and nothing else. it was like in silence the two of you admired each other rather than saying any of it aloud. 

it was sort of nice to see him eat a weird thing to think of. at the time though, he was so nervous that his ears were red. so he decided to speak after forcing himself to swallow a bite of his own food.

"so.._______ you've only told me bits and peices about yourself. is there anything else, that you'd be willing to tell me? like oahh why the phantom troupe wants to kill you?" he said the last few words with emphasis before sneaking a look over at you. you sighed taking a small sip of your glass. "truth is, i don't exactly remember."

"what'dya mean?" he says quickly moving his chair back with a scoot. it was just how you said it was. before you blacked out the only thing you remembered was looking up feeling helpless. you had no memory of how or why anything happened and you certainly did not remember the phantom troupe.

"well...you see mr.leorio i can't seem to remember any important events before i blacked out. i don't know who i was fighting, or why. the only thing that did come back was my missing hunters liscense." you took another sip before clunking it back on your tray.

like the doctor he was leorio instinctively pulled out his notebook to write things down. so far you were still left in the dark on all that he held within it. tonight, you decided that you'd want to get a peak at it.

"so then you're a hunter?" he asked with a curved tone and you nodded sheepishly. "291th hunter exam. i passed with the help of....someone i don't exactly remember." as your voice trailed off you furrowed your eyebrows. the more you talked about it, the more it became frustrating. 

why couldn't you just remember?

"you know something, i have a feeling that we could somehow get those records. it's probably on the website. tomorrow morning i'll research as much as i can about it okay?" leorio's hand rested on your shoulder his voice somehow so soothing as of right now. 

it caused your heart to beat profusedly in your chest once you looked him in the eyes. your pupils dialated and it caused his cheeks to turn pink. he smiles shlyly before clearing his throat as his hand still lingered there. 

"we're going to get that memory back."

・‥...━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━...‥・

【ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｃｈｏｏｓｅ ｔｏ ｂｅ ｓｋｅｐｔｉｃａｌ】

you looked into his eyes now feeling unsure of whether to ask what you wanted or to just stay silent.

once you felt that you were looking for too long your eyes darted down to the sheets as you began to sigh feeling way too tired to be stand offish. "how come i have to be stuck here while you get to eat at an actual table?" you pouted your hands playing with the white silk sheets.

"an-" you paused your breath hitching in your throat as your head lifts to be eye level with a pair of round glasses. mr.leorio gazed into your eyes something about his demeanor totally more dominant. he seemed like he was now demanding respect and you were too cautious not to give it to him. 

he was in charge after all. 

" _and what?_ " he challenged a light snicker escaping his mouth. you moved your hand holding onto your chest. it wasn't like you were afraid of him. it was more like he was challenging your will to talk back and you had it. you had it instilled inside of you. "and it's not fair." you answered your eyebrows arching in sync with his.

you tried your best to mimick how his face was in hopes of seeming to be on equal grounds. leorio merely smirked before allowing your chin to drop. "you've got guts. even though your heart was hammering you still looked me in my eyes and kept your nerve."

"because I'm a bad ass, and you are an old man." you took a small sip of your soup the spoon you had shaking in your hand. he was right about that. in the moment you were able to keep your nerves down just enough to stand your ground.

once the intensity died down you were left a shaky mess.

" _are you sure you're not a damn brat?_ " he asked rolling his eyes. you shrugged eating on without waiting for him to grab his food. 

the rest of the time was spent eating in silence as the other kept playing a game of peek a boo. he'd glance over to you, and then you'd do the same. deep down the both of you sort of enjoyed it.

・‥...━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━...‥・

【ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｃｈｏｏｓｅ ｔｏ ｂｅ ｉｎｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｔ】

you looked into his eyes now feeling unsure of whether to ask what you wanted or to just stay silent.

as of right now you were still unsure of yourself. what if he did this purposefully, so that he would have to talk to you? coughing you took a hand and placed it on the back of your neck red marks felt behind illustrating how nervous you were.

his eyebrows furrow as he waited at the door wondering what you wanted to tell him.

when you grew increasingly silent he walks over placing a large hand against your forehead looking over your face with worried eyes.

"fever. as soon as you're done i'll deliver your dose of medication for the night. tch, it went up drastically from before. maybe you aren't getting better as fast as you thought." he gave you a small reassuring smile before he headed out the door leaving you to sit alone and reflect on what could have been.


	6. Chapter 6

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

⊹ · ✧ * *

. ⊹ ✦ ✵ *

* . ·

ｓａｖｉｎｇ 

ｐｒｏｇｒｅｓｓ．．．．

. *.

˚* * ⊹ ˚ . 

⊹ · ✧ * *

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

the night was growing every second that had begun to passed. the nasty taste of medicine laid in your throat as you did your best to sleep. it was becoming a struggle the more you tossed and turned in the darkness of your room. your pillow was filpped over and cover to find the coolest spot. your covers were tugged up to your chin covering you in the silk satin sheets.

with a deep sigh your head turned to your open window peering out at the navy skies. they were empty tonight and so it seemed the streets of york new had been abandoned. lights were alive in the far distance, lights that glowed like sun rays would.

you took another breath, lifting your head from your pillow. it was no use. although you knew that it'd be best to collect sleep for strength you wanted to explore. maybe then you would be able to tire yourself out. 

then the brilliant idea struck that this was the time to find that notebook. if mr.leorio was asleep then he wouldn't be guarded enough to sense that you were there. it'd be even better if his bedroom was left unlocked. 

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

【ｗｏｕｌｄ ｙｏｕ ｌｉｋｅ ｔｏ

ｌｅａｖｅ ｙｏｕｒ ｂｅｄｒｏｏｍ ？】

【ｙｅｓ】⇦ 

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

[the song](https://youtu.be/CkaNU5tQrqA)

𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴...... 

𝐅𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐞 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐝- 𝐂𝐡𝐚 𝐂𝐡𝐚 (𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 + 𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐛

◁◁ ▐ ▌ ▷▷

2:09 ━━━─────●── 3:25

*.

˚* * ⊹ ˚ . 

⊹ · ✧ * *

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

you exited your bedroom, being careful not to hae your feet squeak against the wooden floor boards. as you pulled open the door you noticed that there was something odd about mr.leorio's bedroom door. it was left cracked open.....

easily you began to conceal your presence heading straight for the door. you knew that if you were careful enough you could maybe even poke around just a little more. 

{𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍

𝚗𝚘𝚜𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚝}

your hand gripped the door, tugging it open just a little in hopes of hearing some sign that he was sleeping. there was none. the door creaked just a bit more open to a seemingly empty room so you stepped inside your eyes first landing on the empty bed and then at the open window.

then to the floor where his notebook laid. flipped open. with shaky hands you hum to yourself reaching down and picking it up. 

{𝚘𝚋𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍

𝚕𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚘'𝚜 𝚓𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚕}

"mr.leorio...?" you whispered hearing absolute silence in response. "mr.?"

unknowingly you turned off zetsu reappearing in the bedroom.

that's when you felt it.

someone else was in here too. 

"leorio...?"

now on high alert your eyes turned to look behind you catching a glimpse of black cloth before a hand reaches out to grab you from behind.

【ｄｅｃｉｓｉｏｎｓ】

ｃｏｍｍａｎｄｓ ⇦ ａｔｔａｃｋｓ⇦

【ｄｉａｐｈａｎｏｕｓ】⇦ 【ｄｉｒｅｃｔ】⇦

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

【ｄｉａｐｈａｎｏｕｓ】⇦

as fast as you could blink you switched on a command. "diaphanous..on!" the hand snatches nothing but air and now that you were completely invisible you were able to face your opponet head on. 

getting up from the floor your head lifts to look them in the eyes before you took sight of why leorio was so quiet. he was being held as bait. there were three members standing against the wall with him one of them covering his mouth with their hands. 

so far you were sure you had the upper hand. you used up some of your aura enfusing it with all of the determination you could possible have at the moment directing towards your hands in the form of light. 

the down side to this was that they would now be able to know where you were. you shot at them each of them ducking away from them. there had to be a way to throw them off, you thought to yourself placing a hand onto the floor and using it to push yourself up in the air blasting with everything you had. 

they had no means of escaping without him so you knew you were in for one big fight. 

the short one, zoomed throughout the room your eyes catching him following where ever he went. "see the blue?" one of them said and he nodded turning to you with a dead pan gaze. "it wasn't very smart of you to use that."

you did your best to stay away from him while also trying to avoid the hurt that you felt in the back of your head. this was insane. you could barely get out of bed and yet here you were determined to get these people away.

"an opening!" he whispered, a cocky smirk making it's way onto his face as your head turned to see what exactly he meant. just as you did that a kick was delivered to the side of your head knocking you into the back wall. 

you hit it, your back slamming into it first before your head was thrown back with it. your body thumped against it landing directly onto the floor as your vision became blotched. you didn't want to give up but your body wasn't listening to you. 

the short one placed his hands into his pockets looking down at you with disgust. "you should have died. now the boss will have his ways with you."

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

【ｄｉｒｅｃｔ】⇦

thanks to your quick reflexes you moved out of the way just in time to avoid being grabbed. the girl with pink hair looked at you a somewhat surprised look on her face before she pushes you back. you had to admit it, she was almost just as fast as you were. sliding in your socks you placed your fists up ready to stand your ground for you, and leorio.

you could see him being restricted by a lady who had a pretty big nose. they all didn't look like challenging opponets but with all three of them standing side by side you may have underestimated them before anything really started.

the girl in front of you snorted before she simply rolled her eyes. "if you just come with us, no harm will be enflicted on your dad."

"he's not my dad." you growl surging towards her with an ariel your hands aching for a chance you get a hit in on her.

sucessfully you knocked her back just enough to be able to catch your breath. 

it's been so long since you last fought someone, you thought to yourself humming with excitement. this was your chance to remember how you got hit. "just leave him alone."

"hmmm...kill them machi." the short one speaks his words cool and crisp and with a narrowed gaze she stood in stance ready to do as her friend says.

if you calculated your mistakes correctly, maybe you could even weigh just how hard she could hit. then again, you would be risking more damage than good.

"im afriad you're mistaken." you say with a huff. machi tilts her head before she begins the fight once more. she seemed to be getting frustrated.

you could feel all the anger and rage she had directed towards you, none of it ringing a bell. you concluded that she wasn't the one that you had fought a few days ago. with that you briefly jumped out of the way created more distance between the two of you. 

she growled blowing pink hair out of her face. "are you deaf?" he asked her with a judgemental glare. he then took his hands out of his pockets joining in on the fight to finish it. you were already tired from today but you wanted to push yourself even further. 

you just didn't know much farther to go.

there was no way you'd be able to kill all three of them in one night. not a chance in hell.

"what do you want?!" you asked your eyebrows arching as you took a breath of air gulping it down. " _we want you dead._ " feitan reluctantly answered taking his place beside machi. she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "but the boss said he wants them alive. for the plans he has-"

"no, we don't spare people who are troublesome. first, i'll break their fingers off and then maybe i'll slice their back up. the point is, this....fucking burden will die at some point."

"just not tonight. if you kill them...then you know what will happen..."

feitan scoffed before he looked away seeming to be shut up by that statement. as the two bickered you mustered up all of your remaining strength.

your eyes looked between the two and when you saw your chance you took it, zooming right over to feitan to deliver your first punch. it striked against his stomach before he bounces right off only hitting something hard. fuck, you thought to yourself gritting your teeth.

just then machi kicks her leg up swiftly knocking you to the ground as you writhered in pain.

"they'll black out sooner or later. paku take them with you. scan their memories as well." machi ordered looking down at you with beaded eyes. you groaned feeling the room around you begin to swirl and distort.

"le..orio.."

"shut up."

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

⊹ · ✧ * *

. ⊹ ✦ ✵ *

* . ·

ｓａｖｉｎｇ

ｐｒｏｇｒｅｓｓ．．．．

. *.

˚* * ⊹ ˚ . 

⊹ · ✧ * *

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━


	7. opening song

✩──────────✩─────────✩

⁺ ˚

. * 

✦ . ⁺ .⁺ ˚

[☦︎︎𝘾𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙙 ☦︎︎ youtube link](https://youtu.be/xWUNXPa96R0)

[☦︎︎𝘾𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙙 ☦︎︎ spotify link <3](https://open.spotify.com/track/7Jd3Ej1Xx5OTcRxUDV9rl0?si=f5c7f4e2b81140b2)

𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴.....

  


𝙩𝙤𝙠𝙮𝙤 𝙜𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡-𝙪𝙣𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙡

◁◁ ▐ ▌ ▷▷

2:09 ━━━─────●── 3:25

. * ✦ . ⁺ .

. ⁺ ⁺

✩──────────✩─────────✩

𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘭𝘧𝘦𝘳

𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘭𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 ________

𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘨𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘤𝘴

𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘢 𝘻𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘺𝘤𝘬

𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘬𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘰𝘸

𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪

𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘧𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯

𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘬𝘢

𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘻𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘺𝘤𝘬

𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘤𝘴𝘴

𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚎


	8. part five

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

⊹ · ✧ * *

. ⊹ ✦ ✵ *

* . ·

ｓａｖｉｎｇ

ｐｒｏｇｒｅｓｓ．．．．

. *.

˚* * ⊹ ˚ . 

⊹ · ✧ * *

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

everything hurts. the feeling of what was begining to get familiar shifted to new heights. you had to get up. you needed to get up and find mr.leorio. as of right now you squeezed your eyes closed before gasping for air feeling something be placed around your mouth restricting such an action.

you were sure you'd pass out once more with all of the thumping in your ears. you had slowly began to take shaky breaths before trying once more to open your mouth. it was still there. you assumed it was some kind of gag. 

just as you were about to begin panicing, a bag was snatched off the top of your head revealing your identity to others whom you had begun to sense were all staring at you. you opened your eyes to see them only to be met with darkness instead. they must've blind folded you, you thought instantly turning your head to the left and then to the right.

even with that on you could tell where they were by simple senses. another thing you dected was some kind of aura...no maybe that wasn't the word for it. it was seeping through your fear and shifting it to terror. whoever's behind that feeling must be near. they must be dangerous.

they weren't even trying to conceal their blood lust. that's what made it incrediably horrifying. you had no ways of speaking and from the tightness of ropes you had no ways of moving. you wanted to scream at them to make them listen to every single curse that wanted to leave your mouth but you couldn't. 

so you had to endure it for the moment. 

murmurs filled the room all of them questioning who you were and why you were here. as they talked amongst themselves your ears perked at the questions they asked. 

"they were putting up another fight?" a voice asked somewhat friendly sounding. he didn't seem like he fit the tone of the situation. "~mmhmm how interesting~" another answered the mere sound of his voice causing you to look in his direction. he must have been the one you sensed. 

except...there were more now. you couldn't count just how many until you could hear them. 

"and what did the boss want them for machi?" this time the voice deep and brassy. looks were something tricky to determine but you decided that you could picture him as a big guy probably the biggest in the room. he sounded rather calm as he conversed with his comrades. 

"the boss wants them to exercise demons from within him. they are draining his energy greatly. i asked why he wont just call for another seeing that the idiot put up a good fight. it was pretty diffcult not to kill them."

"the way i see it, the boss would never back away from a good fight. so then this person is not that special." feitan chimes in sounding rather disgusted with the topic. you could tell that he was one of the aura's you were sensing. you were not all that afraid of him but as of now you hoped that whoever gave him those orders would hold him to them.

you didn't want to be killed before having a fair fight. 

in fact as long as you put up a good one then dying right where you stood could be worth it.

"no..you're wrong." someone snickers his footsteps trailing up right behind you. you shivered in your seat as you heard him causing your heart to be wildy in your chest. he was the last aura you sensed. something about the way he spoke it freightened you more than the murder he was lusting after. 

the person snickered the sound of something being clasped together. in your mind you pictured a book. instantly you could sense that all of their heads turned in your direction. you wondered if this was the boss they had been reffering to earlier. "boss..." machi says and they all hum in response. 

"save it. we have important matters to discuss.." he coughed at the end and instead of questioning him they all listened seeming to be gathered somewhere above ground level. the male exhales the sound of his footsteps tracing around where you were positioned. 

he takes a seat before adjusting something that made a crinkling noise. possibly some kind of jacket, you thought to yourself before you froze. that voice had to be from someone you knew. it had to be the only question was, who?

"as you all know, my health has been a very controversial topic." there was a brief pause before he continued. "and spoil alert, it's not getting any better than what it is. however this should not stop any of our plans. in fact it should heighten them to new horizons."

again there were murmurs this time talking about the new information. it made you wonder what exactly he meant by that as you sat with your head down in silence. now not being able to see it was becoming a bit of an issue. without facial expressions it was nearly impossible to tell who was saying what. 

"here we have a rather important person, important than all of you really. so with that being said no one is allowed to touch them and above all else no one shall kill my right hand. if anyone in this room commits such as sin i myself will see to it that you die a most painful death." 

whispers of disagreement errupted from the places where they sat, all of them seeming to be a bit taken back by how much he was set on taking caution. you were half way glad that he said this, because that meant no one could have the chance to kill you. after all, they reffered to him as "boss" so they would'nt want to disrespect him. 

"i can sense the blood lust from all of you. from now on if i sense it towards my prize, it shall be the last thing you will ever do."

he must be one good leader.

leader of what though you wondered before it clicked another fragment falling into place. 

the phantom troupe.

once one voice stood out, you were snapped from your thoughts instantly.

"~i doubt that i'd hate that...~" the same voice from earlier spoke seeming to be finding this whole situation. "~i've been dying for a chance to.. _challenge someone of my caliber_."

"you won't get the chance to challenge anything, hisoka. this is non negotioable. do i make myself clear? " the tone between the two has somehow shifted from playful to something a bit sinister. it's like this was constantly an everyday thing. " _~well, since you say so.~_ " the voice now named hisoka replies and the rest of them reluctantly agree.

"so then who are they?" feitan asks before another speaks as well. "and what makes them so important?" 

the boss smiles feintly, as his eyes trail over to the chair you were strapped too. even with the blind fold on you could tell that this was the action he was making. 

"as you all know, i need an exorcist. and now that they are here, i do not need to look any further. i don't exactly expect any of you to understand why i choose them and quite frankly it is of little urgence. you'll soon find out."

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━


	9. part six

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

⊹ · ✧ * *

. ⊹ ✦ ✵ 

. *.

˚* * ⊹ ˚ . 

⊹ · ✧ * *

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

as the current situation began to settle with everyone you sat in the darkness that encased you in silence. there was nothing that you thought of that could help your case. you couldn't even use any of your nen for some odd reason. 

the whispers have died down now all of them seeming to be focusing on something else besides you. the whole situation was rather odd to say the least. that is, until that voice speaks up again. 

"before i dismiss you all, i must give off assignments. to conserve my energy the tasks that i would have taken up on my own, i will divide between all of you. some more than others." he spoke softly another cough escaping his throat. it caused you to squirm being that you disliked germs. even if you were trained in situations with the sick, you couldn't help your icks.

the thought reminded you of leorio. you began to remember him feeling as if it had been a long time since you had seen him even if it was only possibly a couple of hours ago. 

you missed him greatly and if you had to admit it to his face you'd probably throw up. 

though you wished you'd gotten to spend more time with the doctor. 

now, most of the pain you felt before vanished as your fear took over. there was no time to dwell too much on the pain that was begining to seep in. right now it would be best to gather information.

"before i do so, i suppose those of you who have not seen them should be aware of what they look like." before you could hold your breath the blindfold is ripped from your face exposing you to the new lighting of the room. even without the blind fold the grey tones provided profound darkness.

despite this you could see them as your eyes gazed throughout the room. you caught sight of the same faces from earlier now accompanied by a few more. you tried to speak to them only to be muffled by the gag in your mouth. 

"this, is our exorcist. your new member." chrollo spoke moving closer to you with a smirk. halfway freightened at the purple tint in them. he seemed to be expecting a much bigger reaction as he lingered there looking you up and down. you returned it your eyebrows furrowing in frustration. 

you had so much you wanted to say that you'd go crazy if you didn't try. 

"as i was saying..." he began clearing his throat. at first it did not register who exactly he was but something in the back of your mind spoke to you. something that made you want to keep your distance. "paku and phinks the two of you are in charge of their clothing. franklin and nobunaga are for protection. feitan you shall train them any way you see fit."

"what about me boss?" the same friendly tone from earlier spoke seeming to be eager to have a task as well as everyone else. your eyebrows raised at how light and airy he sounded. if you had to choose, you'd want to befriend him in some way. 

chrollo noticed your expression change and snapped his fingers as his thought registers. "shalnark....you will aid them with anything thing they need. they seem to take a great deal of liking towards you."

"osu!" the blonde male responded his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. he then bowed making direct eye contact with you as you watched curious as to how he seemed to be the most friendly out of all of them. 

there was a red head with striking features standing with his hand on his hip sneering at the sight of you. you looked away instantly as he seemed to be able to see right through you. "~i'd like to know my task now~" he whispered a hum coming afterwards.

chrollo sighed rubbing a hand on his forehead. "you have no task from me." he said getting up from where he sat begining to cut the ropes with a knife. almost immediately you were set free ready to get up and walk until you fell down to your knees. 

this was weird.

you'd never encountered any feeling like this one before. your bones felt weak.

as if they were molded out of jelly the weird numbness creating frustration. 

you looked to the ground trying to catch a steady breath until your head is yanked upwards by the ties at the back of your head. afterwards a knife was held to your throat as you squirmed to move away. 

" _dont. it's not worth it_." chrollo cooed into your ear before cutting the gag off of your mouth and throwing you onto the floor. your head hit it allowing the rest of your body to slump shaking from all the heavy breathing you were doing. if you wanted to escape then it would have to be in the days to come. 

there was no way you'd make it to leorio tonight. 

not with your condition.

slowly you try to lift your head squinting your eyes just a bit out of anger. 

his footsteps trail to where your body rested as he took a curious glance over your body. he seemed to be in deep thought before he snaps his fingers stuffing them into his pockets. "shalnark. show them to my quarters."

shalnark nods waiting for chrollo to walk off before rushing to your side. he held his head down as he watched you gasp for air tears on the verge of pooling in your eyes. it wasn't that you were sad, no no. it was more of frustration and hatred for all of those who let this happen.

reasonably enough you couldn't bring yourself to hate shalnark. he was of course, the most friendly out of all of them. 

"can you walk?" he asked you his head tilting to look at your face. you nodded using his shoulder to boost yourself up to your feet. the pain reminded you of leorio's deductions. you were supposed to be on bed rest. "of course i can." you grumbled taking a look at where you would have to stay for the time being.

it was a very old builing that had barely any windows. the ones that were left had shattered glass and filthy stained shards left broken. the group at the top were sitting on what looked like rocks peering down at the two of you. shalnark had his back to them and by the grim look on his face you could tell that he choose not to face their disapproval.

"that's good. here, i could hold your hand if-"

"i'm fine." you say rather harshly stumbling forwards before falling down to your knees again. once again he rushed over taking your hand in his and lifting you back up despite the laughter filling the room. two of the voices being a man named nobunaga and the other feitan.

you cursed at them under your breath knowing the type of things they must assume of you. they must have found you weak, an easy target for their antics. still throughout all of this shalnark kept quiet insiting that he be the one to help you.

"you won't be able to regain full control until tomorrow. the boss made sure that your pressure points were hit, therefore effectively disabling nen and combat. actually it was sort of my idea." he smiled closing his eyes before he hiccuped noticing that you were now glaring at him.

"sorry." he added walking through a dark hallway. the blonde was gentle allowing you to take your time to look around talking about the new hideout that they chose. "and so we moved here away from the city. it was a group decision since the boss wanted to keep his health private. he's having a really hard time these days.." 

your eyes took note of his expression wondering how all of this would have affected him. he seemed to be rather cheery for such a grim situation like this. "shalnark?" you ask direction your attention forwards.

he turned to you with widened eyes. "yes? "

"how come you're still smiling? don't you like chrollo?" the curve in your tone suggested that maybe he didn't like him as much as he let on. but he quickly rebuttled that statement again with another smile.

"no, i do like him. it's just...everything's better with a smile."

the rest of the walk was filled with silence as your thoughts began to consume you. 

he was right after all. even though he choose to join this group and he probably endured way more than you ever have, he was still making everything seem like it was alright. you were sort of glad that you were stuck with him for god knows how long until leorio searches for you.

if what shalnark said was true, then it'd be a while until he located this place.

even if he did there were a lot more of them than him. 

he'd need to bring back up.

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3 please bookmark so that you can be updated on the future status of this book.


End file.
